Happy Birthday, Kinchan!
by IsmiHana
Summary: "Otanjoubi omedetto gozaimasu!"/"Bukannya hari ini 'April Mop', ya?"/Kisah sambutan hari ulang tahun Kinchan. Possibly OOc n gajelas.


"Kinchan...!" ada sorakan besar-besaran di ruang klub tenis Shitenhouji, "Otanjoubi omedetto gozaimasu!"

Yang diteriaki pasang muka bingung, "O... tanjoubi?"

"Ya! Hari ini ulang tahunnya Kinchan, kan?"

"Ngg..." bocah berambut merah itu memasang wajah setengah berpikir, "Bukannya hari ini 'April Mop', ya?"

**GUBRAK! **Semua senpainya jatuh

* * *

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KINCHAN!**

**Prince of Tennis itu punya Konomi Takeshi-Sensei. Gak kebayang kalo jadi punya ane.**

**Possibly OOC n gajelas**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Taraaa...!" si kapten tim, Shiraishi Kuranosuke, membuka kotak kue di atas meja.

"Ooh! Kue, kue!" yang ulang tahun meloncat riang melihat kue tart manis berlapis coklat di dalamnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si gontakure, Tooyama Kintarou, "Shiraishi! Kita akan makan kue?!"

"Ya. Semua akan makan kue ulang tahun Kinchan!" Shiraishi tersenyum, membelai kouhainya yang super, "Selamat ulang tahun ya, Kinchan."

"Potong kuenya, potong kuenya!" Konjiki Koharu berduet dengan Hitoji Yuuji.

"Bukannya 'tiup lilin' dulu, Senpai?" Zaizen Hikaru mengingatkan kedua senpainya yang baka itu. Tooyama tertawa, sementara Koharu mengganti lagu.

"Ayo, Kintarou-san! Tiup lilinnya, tiup lilinnya! Tiup lilinnya sekarang juga!"

Semua pun bernyanyi, "Sekarang... ju... ga! Sekarang... ju... ga!"

Ffuuuuhh... dengan mulus, lilin-lilin tersebut mati. Semua bertepuk tangan.

"Wah, Kintarou tambah besar, tambah kuat!" ujar Osamu Watanabe si pelatih. Sementara Tooyama kembali tertawa, "Pasti! Aku akan mengalahkan Koshimae!"

Semua bersorak-sorai mendengar impian Tooyama mengalahkan super rookienya Seigaku itu. Shiraishi menanggalkan lilin-lilin di kue dan semua bernyanyi, "Potong kuenya, potong kuenya! Potong kuenya sekarang juga! Sekarang... ju... ga! Sekarang... ju... ga!"

Dengan gembira, Tooyama membagikan kue tart manis itu kepada seluruh anggota reguler. Mereka semua makan kue dan minum sirup yang dibawa Osamu.

"Ahh... ECSTASY~!" ucap semuanya kompak. Mereka tertawa.

"Juga, no speed no life!" timpal Oshitari Kenya.

* * *

"Ayo, sekarang buka kado!" Chitose Senri muncul dengan sebuah kado besar di tangannya. Mata Tooyama berbinar melihat bawaan Chitose. Semua anggota reguler dan Osamu memberi Tooyama kado mereka.

"Ayo buka kado!" Koharu berseru sambil meniup terompet.

"Tunggu, pakai ini!" seru Osamu sambil membagi-bagikan topi ulang tahun untuk mereka semua. Gin tampak senang menerima topi tersebut dan segera menutupi kebotakannya, sementara Koishigawa menolak mentah-mentah usulan Osamu untuk memakai topinya.

Tooyama tampak asyik sekali. Rumbai-rumbai di topi ulang tahunnya bergoyang kala ia merobek bungkusan hadiah dari para reguler.

Chitose memberinya permainan shogi. Membuat Tooyama bingung ia harus main dengan siapa. Tapi ia menerima saja sambil senyum-senyum.

Oshitari memberinya stop watch. "Untuk mengukur kecepatan!" begitu katanya. Tooyama sih iya-iya aja.

Ia mendapat handphone canggih dari Zaizen, membuat Shiraishi sedikit khawatir kalau Tooyama akan mengakses hal-hal aneh.

Sementara Yuuji dan Koharu menghadiahkan si gontakure seperangkat alat lelucon dibayar tunai(?) dan tape berisi kata-kata banyol. Semua mendengarkannya berulang kali sampai rusak.

Gin memberi hadiah sederhana. Sekotak takoyaki, yang tentunya langsung dilahap habis oleh Tooyama tanpa bagi-bagi.

Koishigawa punya raket tenis dan wrist band untuk Tooyama. Di antara semuanya, ia memberi hadiah paling sesuai dengan karir mereka.

Shiraishi menghadiahkannya perban, biar tangan kouhai mereka itu serumpun dengan tangan si buchou. Ini langsung dibantah oleh Tooyama yang begitu ketakutan. Akhirnya, Shiraishi memberinya voucher makan takoyaki dan berjanji akan mengantar Tooyama ke sana.

Shiraishi terkesiap melihat Osamu menghadiahi Tooyama golden gauntlet seperti yang berada di tangan kirinya. Tooyama menerima dengan senang hati dan bertanya kenapa Shiraishi begitu heran.

"Tapi kok ada yang kurang," super rookie Shitenhouji itu celingak-celinguk, membuat semuanya kebingungan.

"Kinchan, apa yang kurang?" tanya Shiraishi sambil menepuk bahu si kouhai.

"Kadonya." sahut Tooyama singkat. Semua makin bingung.

"Kadonya kurang? Memangnya dari siapa lagi?" tanya Koishigawa. Dengan muka merana, Tooyama berseru, "Aku mau kado dari Koshimae!"

* * *

**Yess! Pada akhirnya selesai juga! Maaf kalo ada gajenya ya, baru dpt ide hari ini. Itupun pas ngerjain Ujian Sekolah (sempatnya...)**

**Betewe, met ultah Kinchan! Moga makin jago dan bisa menyaingi Koshimae, yaaa! *peluk Kinchan***

**Makasih buat yang udah baca! Silahkan bilang Ai kalo ada yang aneh dan gajelas!**


End file.
